


A Touching Moment (Johnlock Drabble, NC-17, F-14)

by buttsnax



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Air Force, Emotions, Feelings, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Slash, f-14 tomcat, john came, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsnax/pseuds/buttsnax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touching Moment (Johnlock Drabble, NC-17, F-14)

**Author's Note:**

> There is sex in this story.

"I am deeply vulnerable," said Sherlock, emotionally. "In my emotions."  
  
"Yes," said John breathlessly. "Please tell me about your emotions."  
  
"Well," said Sherlock, tremblingly. "I have them."  
  
"Oh, yes," said John, masturbatingly.  
  
"Sometimes," continued Sherlock, "I am very sad. Which makes my feelings more sad."  
  
"Oh god, yes," said John. "Keep going, I'm almost there!"  
  
"And sometimes," said Sherlock, laying a hand on John's shoulder, "Sometimes I wonder if the Air Force strategic planning committee was wrong to ditch the proposed 6 Phoenix missile layout on the F-14 Tomcat--despite its obvious drawbacks, that level of firepower is unmatchable!"  
  
John came.

_-fin-_


End file.
